


Murmurs of the Forest

by Novamore



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Forbidden Love, M/M, Samtember, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: Already the gasps are heard under the beats of wings soaring through the trees. Murmurs and harsh breaths slip through the crowd growing larger and larger the further Sam walked. They recognized the marks and the smell clinging to his skin. Would recognize it no matter how long it’s been from the last time he’d done this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Samtember





	Murmurs of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Samtember for the day 20 prompt: Old friends

Sam kept his movements slow and sturdy allowing his wings to sway behind him. He kept them floating just above ground using the specks of gold and silver intertwined in the feathers to illuminate his way.

The extra light was not needed of course. The trees aligning the village always parted to sun like daughters bowing to their honorable mother. The same sun that now bared her weight down on him. Had he been someone else, he would have taken measures to avoid her gaze. Would have waited for nightfall and flew home with his wings between his legs foolishly hoping to escape his judgement.

Sam’s lips twitched up in amusement at the thought. He spares a glance up at the sun seated in her rightful place as judge of all those below. Sam had asked for her forgiveness many _many_ times in his life. Sometimes she had been merciful turning her gaze away from his misdeeds. Others she had been spiteful and cruel dealing him a burn that he could not shake. One that turned his blood to fire and scorched his soul until nothing but darkness was left. Still, he would always carry respect for her as their village taught him no matter how her decision.

But respect does not always equal obedience.

As if reading his thoughts, the sun redirects her attention to the marks lining his skin. She calls the attention of his people moving about the village and runs her beam over each and every bruise imprinted in his skin. Surprisingly, she skips over the biggest one extending from the back of his shoulder to the base of his neck. That one she seemed to deem to be his to keep. _A mercy_ he chuckles to himself.

Already gasps are heard under the beats of wings soaring through the trees. Murmurs and harsh breaths slip through the crowd growing larger and larger the further Sam walked. They recognized the marks and the smell clinging to his skin. Would recognize it no matter how long it’s been from the last time he’d done this. They grow louder feeling embolden enough to make their judgements known through whispers and glares. Sam continues unphased. Judgement from them was meaningless, he stopped caring a long time ago.

In the distance he spots someone taking off into the sky. He notes their face and the direction their heading and sighs at the lecture he will no doubt receive once the messenger reaches his family. He could hear the echoes of his hardheadedness from the last time they had this argument. They had opposed their relationship from the start back when it was simply childhood curiosity over someone new.

And now here Sam was over 15 years later still sneaking off to his wolf.

‘ _We never learn’_ a husky voice murmured in Sam’s ears. Sam had leaned into his embrace gripping those wayward brown strands into a searing kiss. He kissed the lips he had been kept from over and over until their taste was once again imprinted in his mind. Until those arms, one flesh and familiar and the other metal and unfamiliar, embraced him once more with a grip that said they weren’t going to let go again. Until the teeth edged against his shoulder and the question Sam had let go unaware last time came back in full force. ‘ _We never do’_ he agreed breathless and allowed himself to be flipped onto his back. Those blue eyes glowed in the twilight when Sam moved his wings to encircle the body above him and bared his neck. Bucky’s unfiltered happiness took away any free of repercussions the two may face. No one was going to separate them again.


End file.
